


Ship Wrecked

by CranberryTea



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranberryTea/pseuds/CranberryTea
Summary: (This is an au where Snufkin is a pirate instead of a vagabond and centres around that)One day, Snufkin finds himself washed up on a beach near Moomin Valley after being involved in a shipwreck. He wanders into the valley in search of help and ends up meeting the moomins





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there's a brief mention of blood in the chapter, injuries have not been described.  
> Also it might look a bit short to those on a laptop, I wrote it on my phone from like,,,,,,,1:30am till 2:30am and I did not put my all into it. If I'm motivated enough the second chapter should be out later today

Snufkin was stood on his ship, trying to get the crew organised and try to get through the storm. Everyone was panicking, the ship was being tossed to and throw by the waves and as a result, so were the crew. Snufkin was about to say something to a member of the crew but soon noticed something, a giant wave that was about to crash right into the ship. There wasn't anything he could do, and before he knew it, the wave consumed the ship, the force of it making him hit his head against the mast of the boat, getting knocked out as a result.

\----------------------------------------------------------

When Snufkin woke up, one thing he didn't expect was to be lying on damp sand, another thing he didn't expect was for his entire body to ache and to feel some kind of liquid that definitely wasn't water to be on parts of his body, he used his hand to wipe his face, which seemed to have a lot of the liquid on it. When he pulled his hand away, he was met with red. He finally realised he was bleeding and injured, making him stagger to his feet so he could go search for help. Snufkin swayed a bit when he first stood, but managed to gain his balance and he started walking. He soon noticed that he had somehow managed to lose one of his boots, which he found out through his foot being burnt by the scorching hot sand.

"Great, now it's gonna hurt to walk." He muttered to himself as he trudged through the sand, trying to ignore the pain in his foot.

 

He soon came across a nice big area of grass, it almost looked like a field to him, though it had been years since he had actually seen a field, so he wasn't sure. What Snufkin was sure about though was that there was a nice blue house with a tidy back garden. He wandered up to the house, hoping that whoever lived there would at least give him bandages so he can attempt to stop his wounds from bleeding or becoming infected, though he expected they already were because of where he woke up. He shakily walked up the steps to the front door and knocked briskly and then stood there, waiting for an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO LOOKIT ME I FINALLY GOT THIS OUT AFTER LIKE 4 AND A HALF MONTHS!!!!!! WHO KNOWS WHEN CHAPTER 3 WILL BE READY, I DEFINITELY DON’T!!!!!!!!

Moominmamma opened the door and gasped when she saw Snufkin stood there. Damp sand was clinging to his clothes and skin, blood was trickling down his face and staining his shirt and coat. Snufkin opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Moominmamma ushering him inside and making him sit down without him getting to introduce himself or state why he’s there. She disappeared into another room before returning with bandages and other things to treat his injuries. She was in the middle of treating said injuries when suddenly the door opened, surprising Snufkin and making him flinch slightly.  
"Hi mamma!" Moomin said, having been the one to open the door. He soon spotted Snufkin and was a bit surprised. "Who're you? And why are you dressed like that?" He asked curiously.  
"My name is Snufkin, and I'm dressed like this because I'm the captain of a pirate crew." Snufkin replied, making Moomin even more surprised  
"Really? An actual pirate crew?" Moomin asked again, to which Snufkin just nodded. Moomin seemed excited "I've never met a proper pirate before and now I have! This is so cool!"  
Moomin continued to talk about how cool and exciting it was to meet a real pirate, meanwhile Moominmamma carried on treating Snufkin's injuries. When suddenly the door slammed opem, this time a girl, who was rather small, was stood there. She quickly went up to Snufkin and demanded who to know who he is, to which he calmly replied with his name before asking her who she was.  
“I’m Little My.” She said briskly “Why are you even here? You don’t look like you come from the valley.”  
“Well, I’m not sure why I’m here, but I did wake up on a beach nearby here, maybe I was washed ashore, or I travelled here and forgot.” Snufkin replied, shrugging as he spoke.

After a while, Moominmamma had patched Snufkin up and Moomin was now asking Snufkin all kinds of questions about being a pirate, which Snufkin was more then happy to answer. He did seem to have difficulty answering some rather easy questions but no one said anything about it as they had no idea what being a pirate was like and didn’t dare interrupt him. Snufkin kept answering questions that Moomin, and occasionally Little My, had until it was time to go to bed.


End file.
